


Dumb

by lincailao



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincailao/pseuds/lincailao
Summary: Steve Murphy知道他的使命是什么。
Kudos: 1





	Dumb

从不知道什么时候起，DEA探员史蒂夫墨菲失去了说话的能力。这不是什么骂人的大实话，他坐在那里，把玩着没上膛但是看上去就像已经拉开保险栓的M9，没有阳光，只有大使馆里昏黄惨淡的顶灯，他们有时候上夜班，那光线就像是全部要钻进他的蓝色瞳孔里去一样，潘纳觉得更暗了，他往往赶紧离开。  
他们不约而同地把更多的夜班扔给墨菲，他靠在办公桌前，双腿幅度很小得叠在一起支撑身体，垂着头，听到自己的名字才会抬头。他们首先看到的是眉毛和抬头纹作为预兆，然后才是看起来并不缺乏睡眠的蓝眼睛。他看看卡里略，然后干脆忽视了其他所有人的投去的目光（潘纳：“你还好吗？”。摩西那：“你需要更多休息。”只有卡里略的眼睛说：“你不需要更多关照了。”），这样省去非常多的麻烦。这只是1992年美国驻哥伦比亚大使馆的一隅，墨菲好像才来哥伦比亚没多久，又好像很久了。摩西那好像来哥伦比亚很久了，又好像没多久。无论如何，他们仍然一起开会。探员墨菲仍然吸烟成瘾，潘纳也是。只不过卡里略走后没人再捏着烟头提出胸有成竹的建议，他们的会议室里不再置办像墨菲和潘纳办公桌底下的威士忌那种规模。他仍然机警灵敏，他用很快的速度写下西语单词，有的词语干脆以英语代替，但没有拼写错误，潘纳每一次都检查过了。因为他非常非常非常想揪住点尾巴来打趣这个一直不出声的令他不习惯的搭档，但不光墨菲不给他机会，他自己也未必能给自己一个这种机会。问问看史蒂夫墨菲的蓝眼睛，这片暂时成为的世界上最深邃的海洋下的逐客令非常温和。  
墨菲发不出声音，同时潘纳还是从前那个闷葫芦，所以他们不太经常待在一起了。潘纳替他送过几次资料，他上门，看到康妮别在门槛上的兰花，它们无一例外全部枯萎了。他的小公寓被自己收检得很干净，潘纳没法挑出毛病来，有时候他会想，墨菲在尽力减少令他开口说话的机会，而他完完全全中招了。他把地图摆在桌上，仔细地摆正了边角，墨菲看起来很沉地抬了抬眼皮，这又像另一次逐客令，但也不能算。他们上一次做爱是什么时候来着？于是他留下来了。  
失去声音的墨菲。潘纳燃着手边的烟想，它快到头，夕阳也快到头了，而墨菲会在太阳完全没入地平线时把他赶出去，他把脸埋在枕头里喘气，暂时没法把一身松软的肌肉骨头重新组合罢了。但经过很长一段时间的思考之后潘纳丝毫没能改变一开始的想法，很荒谬，但是无论什么噩耗都变得很容易被接受。他能开始试着习惯一切，从不用在公寓准备卡里略的漱口水开始到闭上眼能把夕阳的最后一秒永远映进视网膜的底端，再深一点，更深一点。它马上就要滑出后脑勺。

除去很感性的部分，潘纳在办公桌前见到几乎可以用容光焕发来形容的墨菲，非常没有形象地朝他哈欠算道早安。他试着拼凑出这件事情发生的时间：早一点，卡里略。再早一点，鳄鱼。更早一点，康妮乘上飞往迈阿密的航班。再早一点，探员墨菲被绑走一整个下午。那对于他和卡里略来说都是令人毛骨悚然的。DEA令人闻风丧胆的名号飘扬在外，奇奇的尸骨组成的城墙还未发现有任何倒塌的迹象，人们只能眼睁睁地看着一名DEA被伤及性命以外的部分——好像人最值钱的是生命，所有的事物都要附着其上瓜分一些价值好让它看上去没那么璀璨一样——和他的猫。潘纳没忘，墨菲肯定也没忘。它们放生那只泡芙的当天用公费买了最贵的猫粮。墨菲被送回来的时候潘纳在敲打字机，等到亲自做出必须将他送去医院的决定后他又希望自己不在。卡里略替他拖了很久，在发白的环境里卡里略告诉他：墨菲探员也许失去了讲话的能力。什么意思？他刚刚被酒精泡过的脑子完全转不过来。你是说他哑了？  
潘纳这声没控制音量，他也不是故意要表现得很惊讶，只是他真的因为没想到而很惊讶。后来潘纳也没带着多少歉意推开门，墨菲从果篮的卡片上抬起头，看着他。时间就过了很久，久到潘纳忘了卡里略刚交代的事实。  
但是他看起来很好。卡里略小声说，他说话和做事很少迁就氛围。所以确保墨菲遭受过强暴这件事只有我们三个知情。  
潘纳那天没待多久，场合也不需要他待多久。只是他没法想出该如何交流。他想到墨菲生气起来会揪住他的衣领把他往墙上甩，他往后还会做这样的事情，但他们对视的时候这等沉默的含义却发生了翻天覆地的变化。从前他们就能看到对方眼底酝酿的山雨欲来，往后就是一扇门，一堵墙，一汪深不见底的海。最后让潘纳猜到了，是海。

他只是声带受损。卡里略说。  
听起来损得很厉害，他不愿开口讲一句话了。潘纳说。  
卡里略不置可否地点头。他们没多少时间浪费在墨菲探员身上。

1992年的圣诞节。潘纳带了香槟去拜访史蒂夫，他已经忘了像样的美国人该送什么酒。他见到枯枝已经被换下来，槲寄生被挂在上面。但是康妮不可能在这里啊。潘纳又想了很久，他站在比一般人家要寂静一倍的门前盯着一个红色的果实出神。正在这时门开了，一双蓝色的眼睛露出来，然后才是鼻子、嘴唇，抬头纹和眉毛，当然。你站在那儿等弗丽嘉的吻吗？潘纳看着墨菲的脸，真真切切地听到一句从理论上来说只可能来自自己的揶揄。你在等什么？他没来得及问自己，突然深海涌向他，亲他的唇，满足槲寄生的愿望之后，他们要去到亚特兰蒂斯最温暖的流域。

后来他走了，板块挤压地震火山爆发，但海蓝色只是在他临走前轻轻拥抱他。我要在往后做的每一个皮纳塔里装上水波纹贴纸，或者有很大几率我会做一个蓝色的皮纳塔。墨菲身着他的经典配色，目送潘纳缓缓离开。

然后，很快的，在潘纳的魂牵梦绕中传来了胜利的喜讯。他只身一人在西班牙的酒吧里买醉，但作为赠品的桑格利亚从来就没人能喝得惯。他做了一个很短很短的梦，墨菲打电话来，告诉他喜讯，然后他们都听到对方忍耐着哽咽的声音，怪丢人的。没人再说什么了，也没什么好说的，起泡酒一点一点馊掉，随着跨国电话嘈杂不堪的电流声。然后他醒了，在夜色中掏出已经捂热的硬币投进电话亭里。在等待的这几分钟里他意识到自己的脑子一直在重复一些无力回天的愿望，像那种中世纪的女巫会念叨的咒语。但任凭他是谁，也不可能让金发的开朗外国佬像从前那样开口说话了。电话通了，潘纳省去了两个音节的无意义单词，因为它们没法得到回应。然后应该说的什么？对面的那个人有头绪吗？没人能猜透任何人，潘纳流的泪比预计的要多太多，而该死的埃斯科瓦尔不值得这些。没人再说什么了，也没什么好说的，起泡酒一点一点馊掉，随着跨国电话嘈杂不堪的电流声，这一刻他们完成了同样的退化。


End file.
